Solo una historia mas
by Shion Seijuro
Summary: Todo tiene un final, nada dura para siempre...Si se trata de Magnus quisiera ser para él algo más que solo una historia mas en su memoria.


**Solo una historia más. **

Hola a todos! Casi se acaba el año y yo termino una hermosa etapa, llena de anécdotas y muchísimas personas que se han ganado mi cariño y admiración; si pusiera aquí a todos ellos creo no acabaría pronto y además dudo que la mitad lea estas líneas ¬¬U en fin gracias a cada uno, y a todos aquellos que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia :D

Pero hay dedicatorias especiales; para mi parabatai (Gaby) n_n, realmente no se si he sido buena parabatai (lo dudo mucho) pero quiero que sepas que agradezco mucho que me hallas elegido, y agradezco todos los esfuerzos que has hecho por mi, y por todas las increíbles memorias a tu lado; agradezco tu tiempo y tu compresión, tu paciencia y tu apoyo ^^ se que nuestros caminos se separan pero también creo que esto no es definitivo, creo firmemente en que nos volveremos a ver ya sea en esta o en otra vida C: … gracias por ser mi parabatai! :D

Y finalmente a mi amor de libro que se hizo real con un nombre tan dulce como amargo, gracias Luis por ser una hermosa coincidencia, gracias por las hermosas memorias, por los buenos y amargos momentos…contigo las palabras sobran sabes todo de mí y yo sé tan poco de ti, pero te agradezco por lo poco que me permitiste ver y disfrutar… y por favor permíteme que te haga inmortal con mis palabras,… si mi hilo rojo está atado a ti déjame hacerle un nudo marinero ;D

"_Tonto e idiota corazón…¿por qué no amas con sentido?, ¿por qué no amas con razón?"_

Disclamer: Los personajes tan hermosos y maravillosos utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la increíblemente cruel Cassandra Clare.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las calles de Brooklyn, tan joviales y dinámicas hacen olvidar lo bueno y lo malo; sin embargo para Alec Lightwood no existían calles que le hicieran recordar más que las luminosas calles de Brooklyn. Caminando por aquellas calzadas y tarareando una canción desconocida, mientras sus ojos azules paseaban entre sus pensamientos, solo se podía observar sonriendo mientras se dirigía a la casa del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

El sol ya no estaba presente el en el cielo y por ello las luces artificiales amenizaban sus pasos. Cuando llegó al departamento abrió con su propio juego de llaves, que estaba adornado con un vistoso llavero de corazón de color rosa mexicano con las iniciales _A & M _grabadas en color azul; cuando entro al departamento, era un completo caos… libros, papales y un montón de documentos estaban esparcidos por toda la casa, el brujo de cabellos negros permanecía con la vista fija en un documento frente a él mientras hacía anotaciones y se quejaba entre susurros… cuando escucho la puerta apenas si levantó la vista; y Alec pudo ver en sus ojos mucho cansancio.

-Hola Magnus- dijo finalmente el nephilim, mientras observaba el desorden.

-Hola duraznito…perdona el desorden- le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

-Puedo ver que tienes mucho trabajo, si quieres puedo volver luego- bajó sus decepcionados ojos azules para buscar de nuevo sus llaves.

-No te vayas…quédate un poco me haría bien tu adorable compañía- la sonrisa del brujo hizo temblar al joven nephilim, el cual no dudo ni un momento en cumplir la petición de su novio.

-Creo que te ayudaré a ordenar todo esto- respondió un poco ruborizado mientras recogía un montón de papeles del suelo- los llevare al estudio- dijo mientras se dirigía al "estudio", cuando en realidad era el cuarto de los tiliches, todas las cosas que no tenían un lugar especifico en la casa terminaban ahí.

Alec colocó los documentos sobre la mesa de caoba, que se encontraba en el centro de aquella pequeña habitación retacada de cosas. Debajo de un montón de hojas amarillentas sobresalía un pequeño librito con portada de piel desgastada y finos adornos en negro terciopelo; lo tomó con delicadeza y curiosidad.

Cuando lo abrió este contenía muchas fotografías… que parecía bastante antiguas. Todas las fotos tenían algo en común….una pareja que sonreía alegremente…cuando reconoció a la pareja una enorme punzada de celos se instalo en el joven nephilim.

Eran fotos de Camille y Magnus….los dos sonreía en varios sitios turísticos de muchos países, en unas simplemente se abrazaban, en otras fotos (las más dolorosas) se estaba besando, pequeñas notas cargas de romanticismo se leía en la parte trasera de algunas de ellas…. El joven de ojos azules sintió la picazón de las lágrimas en la garganta.

El sabía muy bien que el brujo tenía un pasado (un largo pasado) y lo aceptaba, pero eso no significaba que no fuera doloroso… Camille y Magnus habían pasado muchas cosas juntos era una relación que había sido muy larga, con algunas temporadas en las que se alejaban, pero al final el carácter gentil de Magnus y su amor desenfrenado por Camille siempre hacia que volvieran a estar juntos y en suma eran 44 años de recuerdos y vivencias, que Alec jamás podría superar,….el ni siquiera podría vivir tanto como para poder borrar por completo el recuerdo de Camille, y más porque él sabía lo mucho que Magnus amó (o tal vez aun amaba) a Camille, la situación se volvía muy frustrante para el joven nephilim ….además era Camille Bercourt, una vampira hermosa y llena de clase y con muchos talentos, y él….bueno el solo era un joven nephilim de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

¿Cómo podía él superar a Camille y realmente tener el corazón de Magnus?...Alec sabía que era una pregunta necia, y a ese tipo de preguntas correspondía una repuesta del mismo sentido, porque por mucho que se esforzara jamás lograría que Magnus dejara de amar a Camille, por todo aquello que ella representaba.

Era doloroso en extremo, pero definitivamente él de alguna manera había conseguido fingir ante Magnus, sin embargo en solitario sufría incesantemente, a tal grado que era posible que Magnus comenzara a notar su angustia.

Dejó de manera delicada el librito en su lugar, se sentía un tanto mareado y le costaba respirar, el joven cazador sabía muy bien que él era una persona muy débil ante las emociones, siempre sentía más de lo que debía.

Se dirigió a la sala y vio a Magnus recargado en la mesa, completamente dormido; Alec sonrió al ver tal vulnerable al brujo en ese momento, sus labios entre abiertos y su negro cabello manchado de purpurina totalmente despeinado, se acercó para acariciar su alborotada cabellera, al hacerlo sintió una punzada de tristeza invadiéndole el pecho… ¿su tacto le recordaría a Magnus el tacto de Camille?; movió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos sin sentido de su mente, pues después de todo de que serviría pesar en cosas que no podría solucionar; sonrió con amargura, y se dispuso a poner un poco de orden a la estancia; para cuando terminó, ya era muy tarde y regresar al instituto era una opción considerable pero la hora también era un buen pretexto para quedarse en la casa de Magnus.

Mientras, Magnus estaba acurrucado con sus brazos apoyados en el escritorio observaba con sus ojos felinos, los movimientos de su novio, el cual al percatarse de su mirada, se ruborizó de golpe.

-Bueno, termine de poner un poco de orden, así que me iré a casa- esquivaba la mirada con vergüenza.

-Quédate…es tu casa Alec- dijo con voz lasciva el brujo.

Alec se ruborizó un poco y finalmente respondió -Esta bien-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alec siempre pensó que uno de los grandes placeres de la vida, era dormir...sin embargo dormir con Magnus era algo completamente celestial...con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro y el protector brazo del brujo rodeándolo; dormir pasaba de ser algo simplemente placentero a ser algo completamente adictivo, el calor de brujo reconfortaba y el latido de su corazón lo arrullaba, y se imagino como sería si todas la noches pudiera dormir de esa manera; pero siempre algún inconveniente cabe en algo tan perfecto, pues Magnus era un apasionado empedernido, lo que a veces lo llevaba a técnicamente violar al pobre y adormilado Alec, el cual se dejaba llevar por el momento dejando que el brujo hiciera su voluntad; le había pasado la primera vez que durmieron juntos y gracias a la intensidad de Magnus no habían podido llegar a tiempo a ningún lado y terminaron más cansados de lo normal; así que, prácticamente se estaba acostumbrando a su muy inusual forma de despertar en las madrugadas de gran brujo de Brooklyn.

Pero fuera de esos "pequeños" arranques del brujo, por lo general las noches con él eran tranquilas y placenteras (y mucho más placenteras cuando el brujo tenía sus "arranques", pero era algo que Alec nunca iba admitir).

Por la mañana Alec acostumbraba preparar café mientras Magnus seguía dormido y luego olfatear el café recién preparado mientas acariciaba a presidente miau era algo agradable; las mañanas eran "normales" hasta que el brujo recién levantado lo obligaba a meterse a la regadera con él…era tan molesto, morboso e incomodo que Alec apenas si podía bañarse de manera adecuada, pero estaba claro que el no necesitaba hacer ningún esfuerzo puesto que Magnus lo bañaba de pies a cabeza como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, y eso hacía que Alec se sintiera mas incomodo y avergonzado (pero que era agradable sentirse mimado por aquel atractivo hombre de negros cabellos, aunque claro era algo que Alec nunca jamás admitiría) y eran esos bobos y absurdos momentos los que hacían sentir a Alec que podía estar seguro del amor que Magnus sentía por él, que no debía dudar de su relación y mucho menos de lo que le decía sentir; esos momentos en lo que solo existían ellos dos eran perfectos.

Si el mundo seguía girando en la dirección que ahora mismo tenía, Alec, podía sonreír de manera estúpida el resto de su vida, pero por desgracia el Ángel Raziel no era tan generoso con sus guerreros, y tenia algo diferente para el joven nephilim.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Te amo...pero ella es Camille, tu nunca podrás hacer que la olvide, perdóname Alec pero siempre la elegiría a ella"

Alec despertó en la madrugada, cuando el reloj marcaba las 3 am, su corazón y su estomago estaba hecho un nudo, estaba tan agitado que por aquel sueño que las lagrimas corrieron por su rostro...un terrible presentimiento invadió su cuerpo, algo estaba apunto de ocurrir no sabía que podía ser...pero fuera lo que fuera no iba a ser nada bueno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó a la casa de Magnus sin avisar como solía hacerlo en ocasiones, y un grupo de maletas que hacían juego entre sí amontonado en la entrada lo tomó desprevenido. Antes de que el cazador de sombras tuviera tiempo de recapacitar las cosas, vio salir de la cocina a Magnus y tan solo un par de pasos atrás con su típico andar silencioso vio a Camille Belcourt.

El frio recorrió el cuerpo del nephilim, los celos, la ira, la impotencia todas la emociones se instalaron en su pecho.

-Alec...-Magnus fue el primero en hablar, su voz era baja e insegura y su semblante mostraba preocupación-tengo...tenemos que hablar...- suspiró – no puedo hacerte esto…-bajo la mirada.

Dentro de su pecho el corazón de Alec dio un giro y lucho por contener el llanto...

-Esta bien Magnus, se lo que pasa..-sonrió para evitar que las lágrimas se desbordaran-lo entiendo muy bien, lo presentía -algo parecido a una risita salió de sus labios -no tienes que decir nada...- sonrió por ultima vez antes de salir corriendo del departamento, lo ultimo que sus ojos vieron al salir fue la delicada mano enguantada de Camille posada cariñosamente en el hombro de Magnus.

Caminó a paso veloz, y luego corrió por toda la calle sin rumbo fijo, con la única idea de alejarse de aquel lugar, cuando se sintió lo suficientemente lejos...algo en su pecho se rompió, y el llanto comenzó a fluir sin consideración.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los siguientes días eran deprimentes para Alec, y no sabia por que razón sentirse peor, si por ser un idiota o por sentirse un idiota...la realidad era que ni todos los consejos y palabras de aliento de Izzy lo hacían sentir minimamente bien.

-Vamos Alec; es un idiota, no es justo que pienses en eso y más aun que te pases todo el día triste por alguien que no vale la pena; mira, que regresar con la perra de Camille no lo hace una persona de la cual puedas fiarte de su inteligencia- Isabell acariciaba el cabello de su hermano con ternura.

-Izzy se que él no es lo que hubiera esperado, pero no me ayuda que lo repitas...- suspiro con tristeza y sus ojos amenazaban con dejar correr lágrimas -lo peor es que creí que el había tomado una decisión...jamás pensé que fuera tan poco hombre como para no saber tomas decisiones- ocultó su rostro en la almohada.

-vamos hermano! No hagas esto, ponte guapo y prepárate para salir a seducir chicos- Isabell sonreía con picardía mientras se paraba de una salto de la cama.

-No Izzy, no tengo animo ni de respirar- se acurrucó en la cama.

-No digas estupideces! Levántate!- jaló a Alec del brazo- además aun no entiendo que demonios le viste a ese tipo! Es bastante feo, afeminado y tiene un pésimo gusto para la moda-

Alec sonrió de medio lado, si le preguntaran cinco cosas que le gustaba de Magnus podría decirlas con facilidad, sin embargo estaba seguro que el 99% de la población estaría en total desacuerdo respecto a sus gustos y esa lista estaría encabezada por su hermana.

Al final cedió ante Izzy y terminó usando ropa poco usual para él en color verde militar lo que hacia que sus ojos destacarán mucho mas de lo normal, y salió con su hermana pavoneándose junto a él, pero el animo de Alec era lo suficientemente depresivo como para ahuyentar y deprimir de muerte incluso a la persona mas alegre del mundo, y se preguntó como era posible que un par de semanas junto a Magnus lo habían convencido de que la vida no tenia sentido si no estaban juntos...al final solo consiguió odiarse por tener ese pensamiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La semana siguiente fue una tortura para el nephilim pues el brujo le mandaba mensajes se texto, el joven de ojos azules se limitaba a contestarlos con palabras monosílabicas pues aun tenía un gramo de orgullo en su cuerpo, todo lo demás lo había perdido al contestar los mensajes de Magnus que no perecían tener ni un poco de arrepentimiento y solo repetía cosas elaboradas sobre las malas elecciones que había tenido en los últimos 800 años, al final Alec sucumbía a su deseo suicida de hablar con su ex novio y terminaba enfrascado en un dimes y diretes sobre lo que cada uno sentía.

Alec escribía los mensajes con total madurez cosa que incluso a él le sorprendió pues lo que realmente quería hacer no era considerado ni un poco maduro, deseaba ir matar a Camille con su cuchillo serafín mas afilado y colgar su cabeza como trofeo.

Gracias a Isabell los las respuestas de Alec no iban tan cargadas de desesperación y tristeza, pues de vez en cuando Izzy le quitaba en celular para revisar lo que contestaba su hermano y que esto no reflejará realmente su estado de ánimo.

-Alec, conoces a Camille es una depredadora no sabe perder y ve a Magnus como su presa jamás admitirá que perdió ante ti, por ello se ha tomado todas las molestias en recuperarlo...- Izzy se alisaba el cabello con total tranquilidad -Y bueno el hecho de que Magnus halla regresado con ella y aun asi no deje de buscarte solo es muestra de su gran idiotez y su poca madurez...realmente no ha aprendido a afrontar sus decisiones en 800 años, que patético- se recostó junto a su hermano.

-Lo sé Izzy, lo sé...-su voz sonaba cansada -pero ya deja de repetirlo me siento muy estúpido al haber creído todo lo que me decía- se acurrucó en la cama junto a su hermana, en los últimos días Alec había tenido pesadillas por lo que Izzy había optado por dormir con él y consolarlo cuando fuera necesario.

-Dejaré de decirlo cuando dejes de llorar y sentirte miserable por alguien como ese tipo- dijo esto y apago la luz permitiendo a ambos conciliar el sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una noche tranquila en el instituto, mientras Jace, Isabell y Alec estaban en la biblioteca disfrutando de un buen libro escucharon el inconfundible sonido del timbre de la puerta principal.

-¿Quien podría ser a estas horas?- pregunto Jace sin hacer la mínima intención de levantarse a averiguarlo.

-Sea quien sea es muy descortés de su parte venir a estas horas de la noche- dijo Isabell sin despegar la vista de su libro.

Al ver que ninguno de sus hermanos se levantaba, Alec optó por ir él a abrir la puerta.

-Bien yo iré...- dijo con fastidio.

El eco de sus pasos se oían por los pasillos, su pulso se aceleraba; si saber porque sentía ansiedad conforme se acercaba a la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con el rostro del gran brujo de Brooklyn, tenia el semblante serio y su traje color vino lo hacia ver mayor, Alec no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

-¿Que haces aquí..?-preguntó finalmente el ojíazul.

-Bueno...yo quería hablar contigo-respondió finalmente el brujo con un hilo de voz.

Antes de que pudiera continuar una figura delgada apareció detrás de Magnus, su cabello lucia arreglado y tenia una amplia y alegre sonrisa sobre su piel azulada.

-Hola!- dijo con emoción -Soy Catrina Loss la hermana no oficial de Magnus-sonrió ampliamente mientras se interponía entre Magnus y Alec y abrazaba a esté ultimo -es una placer conocerte al fin...¡Vaya eres bastante guapo!-dijo mientras liberaba a Alec del abrazo -te presento a nuestro hermano adoptivo- rio estridentemente -él es Ragnor Fell- dijo mientras acercaba al umbral de la puerta a un joven alto de piel verde y una mirada entre risueña y misteriosa.

-Hola- dijo de manera un tanto seria -disculpa a Catrina no sabe cuando controlarse- dijo colocando un brazo protector en los delicados hombros de Catrina.

-jajaja perdona!, creo que bebido demasiado- contestó Catrina riéndose por lo bajo -es mi cumpleaños así que es día de festejar!, no se cumplen 900 años todos los días- sonreía y hablaba con naturalidad -pero mi pequeño hermano Magnus quería venir a verte- le dio un amistoso codazo a Magnus.

Alec sencillamente no lo creía, pero ahí estaba Magnus...tan hermoso como lo recordaba y de pronto se que sintió completamente vulnerable ante sus propios sentimientos, no podía controlar sus deseos de estar con él, por mucho que le doliera el hecho de que él era una segunda opción en la vida de Magnus, el no representaba nada, solo era la segunda opción...Pero Magnus era para Alec la primera opción; la única opción.

-Catrina, Ragnor...por favor, quiero hablar con Alec...-su voz transmitía sentimientos que Alec se esforzó por ignorar.

Catrina sonrió ampliamente -Claro Magnus querido!- tomó a Ragnor por el brazo-¡vamos Ragnor dejemos a Magnus resolver sus asuntos, tu y yo a seguir festejando!-

-Seguro…nos vemos después- Ragnor hizo un ademán con la mano y se fueron caminando juntos por la calle vacía.

Alec los vio alejarse por unos segundos hasta que la voz de Magnus le hizo reaccionar.

-Alec…perdóname…- sus ojos felinos destellaban bajo la luna y sus largas y espesas pestañas los enmarcaban de una manera hermosa –fue un error…no quería lastimarte, no lo mereces…fui un tonto…-bajo la vista

El nephilim trato de responder con madurez pero al ver que no lograba encontrar las palabras simplemente dijo –¡Eres un gran idiota!- su rostro estaba coloreado de color rojo –¡No quiero escuchar escusas!, ni disculpas sin sentido, no creo merecer lo que paso….-sentía un nudo en la garganta y un terrible bloqueo mental.

-Se que estuvo mal y lo reconozco, no merecías nada de eso…pero ella llegó, y yo no sabía que hacer…aun siento algo por ella…- sus ojos felinos mostraban una profunda tristeza, al escuchar esto el corazón de Alec se contrajo de tal forma que sintió miles de espinas en todo el cuerpo, era algo que sabia pero a pesar de ello, era insoportable escucharlo de los labios de Magnus.

-¡Vete!, ya la elegiste a ella…ahora afróntalo- dijo explotando el ultimo gramo de valor que contenía su cuerpo.

-No,… espera Alec, se ha ido….ya no está, se fue…ya no responde mis mensajes….-bajo la vista –por favor vuelve conmigo, perdóname.

Alec bajo la vista para evitar caer rendido ante la mirada de Magnus, pues después de todo eso era lo que más amaba de él…aquellos ojos que jamás podía descifrar, que le mentían y el no lo veía…esos ojos que lo enamoraban cada día -¡Jodete! ¡Como te atreves a decirme que la seguiste buscando! ¡Y luego vienes aquí! ¡Eres un idiota!…- Alec no pudo responder con decisión, ya no encontraba su voz…se había perdido en algún rincón de su mente…

-Por favor, perdóname...- Magnus se acercó y tomo las manos del joven… su tacto era familia y dulce tal y como lo recordaba, después el brujo se arrodillo ante el nephilim -te pido otra oportunidad…por favor…-

Alec estaba petrificado por la sorpresa de ver a Magnus arrodillado frente a él, su mente le gritaba la respuesta correcta, la más difícil pero la que al final sería la adecuada pero su corazón se volcó a responder de la única manera que podía y realmente deseaba (la más insensata de todas las posibles opciones)…

-Te perdono...- su voz salió tenue y sin arrepentimiento.

En ese instante salió Isabell, al umbral de la puerta del Instituto.

-Aleeeec! ¿Quién es!? Has demorado mucho, así que vine!...- al instante interrumpió sus pasos –¿Que hace él aquí?, No fue suficiente con el daño que te causó, aun tienes la decencia de escuchar lo que dice este idiota!- Isabell estaba llena de ira, y no era para menos odiaba ver a su hermano llorar y odiaba mucho mas a aquel que lo había hecho sufrir…si hubiera podido la vida de Magnus se hubiera esfumado a manos de Isabell Ligthwood.

Magnus se puso de pie y trato de refutar las palabras de Isabell, sin embrago no logró articular absolutamente nada y solo se limito a bajar la mirada.

-Izzy- respondió Alec en lugar Magnus -sé que es un idiota,..y sé que me lastimó como nadie jamás lo ha hecho…y mejor que nadie tú lo sabes…-sonrió haciendo que este gesto dejara escapar las lagrimas contenidas –tú has recogido los pedazos de mi corazón todos estos días….pero por favor déjame equivocarme de nuevo con él, quiero elegirlo de nuevo aunque tenga que arriesgarme a que me parta el corazón de nuevo…quiero intentarlo…quiero estar a su lado un poco más…- sonrió con las lagrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Izzy contuvo las lágrimas y sin decir nada abrazó a Alec –Gracias Izzy…- susurró Alec durante el tierno abrazo; al final Isabell le dedicó una mirada furiosa a Magnus y una tierna sonrisa a su hermano mayor, después de ello caminó por el pasillo rumbo a la biblioteca.

Magnus sonrió –Creo que ahora tendré que cuidarme las espaldas, o un día de estos Isabell me matará.-

-Ya lo creo que sí…ahora te odia- Alec logró reír suavemente -…¿Quieres pasar Magnus?...- preguntó en un leve susurro y con las mejillas rojas.

-Me encantaría…-Magnus esbozó una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana siguiente el buen ánimo reinaba al joven de ojos azules y ni una tormenta de nieve podría ponerlo de mal humor, era tal su felicidad que dedicó más de cinco minutos en buscar que usar ese día y le tomó más de diez minutos el prepararse para salir del Instituto en compañía de Magnus.

-Vamos a mi casa, deseo cambiarme….no puedo andar por ahí con la misma ropa de ayer…-sonrió Magnus, mientras hacía ademanes de desagrado.

Alec dejó escapar una carcajada –Claro; no creo que al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn le guste traer ropa sucia- le dio un ligero apretón a la mano de Magnus, mientras ambos reían.

De nuevo los tontos y absurdos momentos que Alec siempre guardaría en su memoria, sin importar cuantas veces Magnus lo lastimara, él solo pensaría en los momentos en los que solo ellos dos existían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegaron a la casa de Magnus y lo primero que los ojos azules de Alec observaron fue a la delicada figurita que yacía sentada en el sofá del departamento.

-….Camille…-la voz del brujo rompió el silencio como si de cristal se tratara -¿Qué haces aquí? Dijiste que te habías marchado…-sus manos temblaban y Alec no pudo reconocer que sentimiento alteraba de esa manera al brujo, la vampira simplemente lo ignoró y posó sus inexpresivos ojos en el nephilim.

-Alec…-la voz aterciopelada de la vampira invadió la atmosfera – Querido Alec, deseo charlar contigo…- su voz era hermosa, pero al mismo tiempo era como escuchar un cristal romperse.

-…Claro…no hay problema- todos los sentimientos negativos del universo se instalaron en las entrañas del joven, lo que más deseaba era salir huyendo en ese momento…pero una parte de él estaba completamente congelada.

-No metas a Alec en esto!, no sé que es lo que buscas Camille, pero no te permitiré que hables con Alec, el no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasa entre nosotros!- por un segundo la voz del brujo reflejaba verdadera molestia.

-Por favor Magnus no te comportes como un niño, Alec es lo suficientemente maduro como para poder escuchar lo que deseo decirle y si aun después de eso quiere continuar a tu lado prometo no interponerme- sus ojos de fríos atravesaron las defensas de Alec, pero él era un guerrero sabía como enfrentarse a monstruos como ella.

-No te preocupes Magnus, puedo escuchar lo que Camille desea decirme…-mostró una sonrisa cargada de la más pura hipocresía.

-Sabía que el joven ángel sería una persona racional, a diferencia tuya Gran brujo de Brooklyn- con su característico paso silencioso Camille se acerco a Alec, alejándolo del brujo.

Camille sonrió mostrando sus blancos colmillos –Alexander, sabes que amo a Magnus…y también estas consciente de que él me ama a mí- hizo una pausa de manera deliberada para saborear la expresión de dolor del nephilim –pero parece ser que él quiere jugar contigo…seamos sinceros nada de lo que logres tener con Magnus en el poco tiempo que te otorga la vida será realmente serio; yo lo conozco de muchas vidas atrás, sé absolutamente todo de él, cada defecto, cada secreto, lo conozco en las buenas y en las malas…-cada palabra que pronunciaba Camille iban cargadas de odio y veneno; Alec sentía el dolor en el pecho, cada palabra era dolorosamente cierta, pero años de entrenamiento debieron dar frutos pues la mirada de Camille no revelaba del todo satisfacción.

-Lo sé muy bien, ni todos mis años de vida se comparan con lo que ustedes han vivido juntos…no puedo cambiar esa realidad…-sus palabras eran firmes tal y como deseaba –Pero eso siempre lo he sabido…y no intento compararme contigo, ni sustituirte-

-Lo amo…-de nuevo la palabra que destruía la confianza de Alec –y se que todo al principio puede ser hermoso…pero que pasara cuando realmente conozcas lo que es en realidad, cuando veas un poco del demonio que hay en su interior, ¿en verdad crees que esto será hermoso para siempre?-

Alec afirmaba para sus adentros, "Lo seguiría amando, y lo amaría mucho más, cuanto más supiera de él, más lo amaría…" sin embargo solo se limitó a decir lo que su cerebro le indicaba –No creo que yo viva lo suficiente como para ver ese lado de Magnus, estas consciente de lo poco que llegamos a vivir los nephilim- hipocresía y mas hipocresía reflejaban sus sonrisas sínicas.

-Ni lo menciones, ustedes los guerreros del Ángel tiene una vida muy difícil…-Camille sonreía complacida – Creo que no puedo hacer que cedas ni un poco…- fingió una risita pero más bien pareció un gruñido -Te diré algo antes de marcharme…tu no vivirás para siempre…por mi parte, yo sí…¿y sabes con quien estará Magnus una vez que tu ya no estés?, sabes muy bien que en el primer minuto en el que ya no estés, el vendrá a mi…porque solo yo puedo hacerlo feliz- mostró sus blancos caninos.

-Sería maravilloso que Magnus siga siendo feliz el resto de su eternidad- sus ojos azules destellaron – No importa con quien lo que deseo es que él sea feliz- sonrió sinceramente, pues después de todo aquello era verdad, y se descubrió amando a Magnus más que a el mismo…a diferencia clara de Camille Bercourt.

La vampira sonrió por última vez antes de de darse la vuelta y salir del departamento, lanzándole un beso a Magnus y un guiño al furibundo Alec.

Una vez que se fue, las fuerzas de Alec flaquearon y toda su confianza desapareció de su mirada, era totalmente vulnerable…dolía, y dolía tanto que si pudiera arrancarse el corazón lo abría hecho en ese momento, todo lo que Camille había dicho era cierto, y por eso dolía aun más… ella tenía razón…el solo era pasajero para Magnus…

-Alec!- lo llamó Magnus - ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?...-la mirada de Magnus mostraba preocupación.

Alec sonrió ocultando todo lo que sentía, no quería que Magnus supiera sus miedos, que supiera su dolor,…que supiera la verdad…que cada día lo perdería un poco más,…que cada día viviría con el miedo de escuchar de los labios del brujo que ya no deseaba verle más; cada día viviría con la agonía de saber que él lo podía dejar e irse con Camille que con ella obtendría todo lo que con él jamás conseguiría y que el simplemente se quedaría sin nada…de Magnus era todo…su corazón y cada uno de sus días…sin Magnus se quedaría sin nada…

-Nada importante- sonrió, no permitiría que Magnus viera sus miedos – Los vampiros siempre son tan aterradores, me molesta mucho que no tengan olor!- dejó escapar una carcajada, dejando escapar con ella todo lo que en verdad sentía –Tengo hambre! ¿Qué se te apetece comer? O quieres ir al cine, dice Izzy que están proyectando un par de películas que valen la pena ver- Magnus lo observaba sorprendido –Vamos Magnus no pongas esa cara, no pasa nada, ¿crees que no puedo enfrentar a tu ex novia?...soy fuerte aunque no lo creas- sus ojos azules brillaron.

El brujo se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza –Lo sé, Alec…sé que eres muy fuerte- sentía su calor invadirlo; oía su acompasado corazón y la marea de su interior se sosegó poco a poco – Te amo…-susurró –Nunca te dejaré… te lo juro- lo apretó mas contra su cuerpo.

-jaja, por favor Magnus…no digas cosas que no podrás cumplir- el corazón del ojiazul se contrajo de dolor.

-No es broma, eres mi hombre ideal…ojos azules y cabello negro, es mi combinación favorita- se separaron lo suficiente como para poder mirarse a los ojos – Eres increíble, amo cada cosa de ti…incluso todas aquellas cosas que tu detestas- Alec bajo la vista con una risita tonta en los labios –Perdóname por lo idiota que fui, he sido y seguramente seré en un futuro… y también discúlpame por tardar tanto en entender las cosas…-

-¿Entender qué?- preguntó Alec de nuevo mirándolo a los ojos.

-…entender que Te amo…y que deseo que te cases conmigo…-sus mejillas mostraban un ligero rubor pero su mirada era firme y sin un trazo de duda.

-jajajaja…¿Cómo?...solo así…- Alec apartó la vista mientras la sangre subía a sus mejillas.

-Perdona,…tal vez merezcas algo más significativo…puedo hacer algo para pedir tu mano de una manera más romántica si es lo que deseas- Magnus lucía apenado de pies a cabeza.

-jajaja…-Alec rio de nerviosismo –No, nada de eso…a lo que me refiero…es…bueno, ¿por qué te quieres casar conmigo?…es…bueno muy repentino…-

-Tienes razón, asumí que dirías que si…lamento haberlo hecho…- la voz de Magnus dejó de tener firmeza para tambalear en la vergüenza – Te amo, es toda la razón que necesito; eso y que te enfrentaste a mi maldita exnovia de una manera sublime!- sus ojos felinos brillaban de alegría.

-jajaja…no…quiero decir, si….bueno yo…-Alec no encontraba las palabras, estas habían abandonado su cerebro hacía varios minutos – ¡Yo… Sí deseo casarme contigo!- respondió explotando a trabajar al máximo a su ultima neurona viva.

Magnus agacho la cabeza y soltó una risita nerviosa…se limitó a abrazar al nephilim mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos…había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había llorado por última vez (100 o 150 años quizás) su corazón y el de Alec se aceleraron al mismo tiempo al mismo ritmo…

Ambos sabían que nada duraba para siempre, que no existía la felicidad eterna…pero por primera vez para ambos, estarían dispuestos a comprobar lo contrario, encontrarían la manera de que "Siempre" fuera una realidad para ellos; nada era fácil pero si algo habían aprendido era que aquello por lo que valía la pena luchar, jamás sería fácil.

"Si alguna vez olvidas los motivos que hicieron que me amaras…te prometo estar ahí para recordártelos cada vez,…si piensas en leer el final, prometo inventar otro capítulo, mientras te leo de nuevo el principio… no dejaré que la duda se siembre en tu corazón, no permitiré que dudes de nosotros, pues yo soy tu y tu eres yo; mi corazón es tu corazón… Te juro por el Ángel que te demostraré que "siempre" si existe entre nosotros dos"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin! :D (me he quedado sin ideas) Reviews!? ^^u/


End file.
